Let's Dream Together
by lol PinkCherry lol
Summary: Um sonho pode representar muito mais do que mera ilusão.Pode conectar almas,dar coragem e orientar.Mas eles mal sabiam disso...Até o destino se encarregar de unir seus corações. IchiRuki IshiIno HitsuHina RanGin


**Let's Dream Together**

**-x-x-x-**

**Antes de mais nada, vocês devem estar se perguntando: "Quem é essa doida?". Bem, simples. Meu nome é Larissa, mas todo mundo me chama de Lai. Ou será que sou eu que peço pra eles me chamarem assim? Bom, deixa.**

**Eu sou uma garota anormal, com um cérebro batido e extremamente distraída, boboca e romântica. E vivo trocando de nick, também. Se você ver uma "Lai-chan" por aí e a "PinkCherry" sumir [ou vice-versa, sou eu.**

**Agora, vamos ao que interessa porque esse monólogo deve estar enchendo a paciência de todo mundo D**

**-x-x-x-**

**Capítulo 1 - Lugar**

Aquele era certamente um lugar no qual nunca estivera antes. O céu, apesar de não possuir nenhuma nuvem em sua superfície, era negro como se não existisse dia. A planície vasta possuía flores que não possuíam cor.

Rukia andava. Andava. E andava. Não parecia dar sequer um passo fora do lugar, como se aquele mundo a estivesse impedindo de seguir em frente. Desesperou-se. Começou a gritar para o nada, na esperança de que houvesse alguém naquele vazio. Ouviu apenas o eco da própria voz. Nada. Apenas sua presença solitária, em meio a montes de preto-e-branco e uma tristeza sufocante.

Ouviu batidas. Gritos furiosos e ameaças. Então, Rukia arregalou os olhos. A porta velha e comida por cupins do sótão balançava ruidosamente. Os gritos da diretora do orfanato, um pouco parecidos com latidos roucos, a acordaram. Rukia se levantou, limpando as lágrimas do rosto. Ainda eram cinco horas da manhã, mas ela pouco se importou. Tratou de vestir depressa um vestido vermelho empoeirado e cheio de remendos e um par de sapatos de couro velho e gasto que eram largos demais para seus pés demasiado pequenos. Então, começou a subir a escada de madeira, que rangia a cada passo dado.

- Ande logo, menina idiota, o café começa às seis e quero que você o prepare para as outras crianças. Vamos, rápido! – a mulher rosnou, deixando à mostra os dentes amarelados e feios, enquanto dava um pontapé nas canelas de Rukia.

A garota se dirigiu à cozinha, tropeçando, a perna esquerda ainda doendo pelo chute dado pela diretora, mas ainda assim feliz. O hora de fazer o café da manhã era uma de suas preferidas, em especial porque podia conversar à vontade com uma das únicas funcionárias que gostava do orfanato: Futoko. Era uma senhora ruiva, baixa e gorducha, de rosto bondoso, que vivia lendo contos de fada para Rukia e levando-lhe comida escondido à noite, devido aos maus tratos que a pobre menininha sofria.

- Ah, bom dia, Rukia-chan! – exclamou, sorridente, ao ver Rukia entrar.

- Bom dia, Futoko-san. – disse Rukia, um pouco desanimada.

- Ora, que aconteceu? A Suzuki – este era o nome da diretora – não maltratou você, maltratou? – perguntou, parecendo preocupada e furiosa ao mesmo tempo.

- Não, não... Na verdade foi um pesadelo que eu tive, só isso...

- Hmm...Por que não me conta enquanto vamos preparando o café? – disse, com bondade, passando-lhe um avental com um bordado de uma pequena florzinha azul. – Afinal, não queremos que você pegue um castigo, não é?

Rukia contou-lhe tudo: do céu escuro, das flores, da solidão que sentira. Futoko ouvia atentamente, por vezes dizendo-lhe que agora estava tudo bem, que tudo não passara de um sonho ruim. A menina sorriu e voltou sua atenção aos ovos mexidos.

Quando terminaram, Futoko abriu um pacote de biscoitos de chocolate e o deu a Rukia, com um copo de leite quente. A menina engoliu tudo depressa, pois se Suzuki a pegasse comendo um bom café da manhã, criaria problemas para sua amiga. Depois, saiu da cozinha e se dirigiu ao seu quarto escuro e sujo no sótão, e começou a se arrumar para ir ao colégio.

O uniforme era claramente sem graça. Uma saia cinza um pouco acima do joelho, uma blusa branca simples e um casaco fino cinza, com os quais ela complementou com grossas meias e um cachecol de lã. Suspirou. Sonhava com o dia em que enfim sairia daquele lugar, levando Futoko consigo, e morando em uma grande mansão rosa-claro repleta de desenhos e estátuas de coelhinhos, cheia de bichinhos de rua que ela cuidaria todos os dias. Deu uma rápida olhada em um espelho pequeno e rachado. Mirou seu reflexo por alguns minutos, dando especial atenção aos olhos de um azul profundo. Ainda desanimada, Rukia abriu a porta da frente, se preparando para enfrentar uma caminhada longa até o Colégio de Karakura.

O vento frio queimava sua pele; sua respiração era lenta e difícil;e ela estava com dificuldade em avançar sobre os gramados duros e cobertos de gelo. Por fim, com as faces coradas e o corpo todo tremendo, entrou dentro do prédio branco, que ficava quase invisível com a nevasca daquela manhã.

Soltou um gemido de prazer. O interior do prédio estava confortavelmente quente. Abrindo um pequeno sorrisinho, entrou na sala, quando a sineta tocou.

O restante da sala mal parecia notar que Rukia existia; a menina era só mais uma naquela sala. Uma pessoa invisível, a quem ninguém dava atenção. Mas ela não se importava. Pra falar a verdade, até gostava assim."Os outros são pessoas más", mentalizava, quando lhe batia uma vontade de chorar por ser tão só."São pessoas más que só pensam em si mesmas".

A professora entrou. Mas ao invés de fazer a chamada, como era de costume, começou com uma voz animada, anunciando que novos alunos iriam entrar para aquela turma.

- Bem, turma, estes são Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime e Sado Yasutora. Podem entrar! – disse.

Um menino de incomuns cabelos cor-de-abóbora entrou na sala, com uma expressão mal-humorada, enquanto puxava alguém para dentro da sala. Um outro, de cabelos escuros e pelo menos o dobro do tamanho de qualquer pessoa da sala, o mirava com uma gota na cabeça.

- Vamos, Inoue, entra logo! – gritava o tal Kurosaki.

- Não, não, Kurosaki-kun, eu tenho vergonha!! – disse uma vozinha meiga e doce do outro lado da porta.

- Se você entrar eu juro que eu experimento aquela sua gororo... digo, aquela delícia culinária de biscoito de abacaxi e espinafre temperado com molho inglês que você criou. – disse o garoto, impaciente.

- Aaah, sério?! Certo, vamos nos sentar agora! – disse a menina, feliz. O cabelo era ruivo e comprido, os olhos grandes e expressivos. Rukia se sentiu estranhamente bem. Nunca vira alguém sorrir daquele jeito. Foi como se a alegria daquela menina contagiasse aquele lugar sem-graça, como se colorisse o lugar. Por trás das nuvens cinzentas, Rukia agora conseguia ver um sol dourado e redondo.

Os três novos alunos se sentaram. Ichigo, na carteira ao lado de Rukia. Inoue, ao lado de Ishida Uryuu, que sentava atrás de Rukia e era muito quieto. Já Sado, sentou-se em frente a Ichigo.

As outras garotas gostavam de criticar Rukia. Viviam zombando dela, fazendo piadinhas e escondendo suas coisas. As outras pessoas nada faziam parar ajudá-la. Por isso, todos se tratavam de sentar-se bem longe dela, tacando bolinhas de papel e borrachas em sua direção enquanto a professora não olhava. Desta vez, Rukia se sentia estranha de ter alguém por perto que não fosse Ishida, o único com quem às vezes conseguia manter um diálogo curto.

- Oooooi! Terra te chamandooooo!

Rukia olhou para a mão que balançava em sua frente. Depois olhou para o lado. O menino novo, Kurosaki Ichigo, tentava chamar sua atenção.

- Hm? O quê? – respondeu, piscando os olhões azuis-escuros.

- Tô te perguntando qual é a página da aula, boba. – ele disse, olhando-a como se achasse que ela era doida ou coisa do tipo.

- Ah... página 179.

- Certo. Valeu. – murmurou, descontraído, virando as folhas sem a menor delicadeza até a página indicada.

- Comecemos, então. – disse a professora, uma velha charlatona que adorava implicar com alunos mais fracos. Sua parte favorita neste "hobby" era quando chegavam alunos novos. Testá-los, descobrir seus pontos fracos. Rukia sentia profundo nojo disso. – Com produtos notáveis... – e virou-se para começar a escrever na lousa.

"Já começou" – pensou Rukia, um pouco triste, ao olhar de esguelha para o lado. Hekochi Misato, uma garota de dentes tortos, olhos esbugalhados e de olheiras pesadas, e cabelos escorridos até a metade das costas, já preparava uma borracha para tacar em Rukia.

Colocou as mãos na cabeça por instinto e fechou os olhos. Já estava acostumada com aquilo, mas não conseguia evitar. Era pura e simplesmente...

Espere um pouco. Uma borracha não demora tanto assim para atingir a cabeça de alguém, certo?

- Ei.

Abriu os olhos. O garoto sentado ao seu lado estava de pé, segurando a borracha na mão esquerda, jogando-a no ar displicentemente.

- Sabia que é falta de educação tacar coisas nas pessoas? – perguntou, seu tom de voz enérgico.

Misato apenas o mirava boquiaberta, assim como Rukia e todo o resto da classe.

- Hmm. – murmurou, impaciente. – Ei, o que está escrito aqui? – e virou a borracha. – "Você é feia, deveria morrer"... Isso...Pff... – e desatou a rir. Uma risada calorosa, com bom-humor.

Rukia apenas mirou-o, enquanto deixava aquela risada preencher seu ego. Era tão bom ouvi-lo rindo...

- Se ela for feia, então, minha filha, você vai ter que se matar porque você é horrível...! Aaai, meu Deus...Hahahahaha, eu vou morrer rindo...Hahaha... – disse ele,abraçando a própria barriga.

- Seu...seu... – murmurou Misato, a voz chiada e irritantemente fina.

- Ei, seus pirralhos de merda! – berrou a professora. – É melhor você ficarem calados, se não quiserem sofrer...

- Sofrer quer dizer...ah...o quê, exatamente? – perguntou para Rukia, aos sussurros, ainda soluçando um pouco de tanto rir.

- Depende do humor. Mas eu sei que a forma favorita dela é obrigar os alunos a limpar as bolas do colégio com a própria saliva. O que, felizmente, ela nunca fez com ninguém. – respondeu.

- Uau. – respondeu ele, surpreso e enojado. – Que mulher horrível.

- É. – suspirou. Olhou bem fundo nos olhos dele. – Obrigada.

A voz dela era grossa Mas ao mesmo tempo era suave e sutil. Aos olhos de Ichigo, ela parecia uma boneca. Os cabelos muito negros, os olhos muito azuis e a pele muito branca. Tudo nela parecia ser muito mais do que nas outras pessoas. Mas não parecia enjoativo, ou exagerado. Era uma combinação belíssima. Coçou a cabeça antes de responder.

- Pelo quê?

- Bem... pelo negócio da borracha. É que... sabe, sempre fazem esse tipo de coisa comigo, e até agora ninguém nunca... sabe. – ela respondeu, meio sem jeito.

- Não foi nada. – respondeu.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Kurosaki Ichigo. Você?

- Kuchiki Rukia.

- Bem, prazer.

- É, também.

E por um mísero segundo, ambos sorriram como nunca haviam sorrido antes.

o..o..o..o..o

O sinal para o intervalo havia acabado de tocar. Rukia apenas voltou seu rosto para a janela. Continuava nevando.

- Olá! – uma garota de cabelos laranja-vivo apareceu de repente na sua frente, sorrindo. Rukia tomou um leve susto. – Erm... Seu nome é Kuchiki-san, né? Muito prazer, sou a Inoue!

- Ah...oi. – cumprimentou, meio abobada.

- Ei, Kuchiki-san,você não quer lanchar com a gente? – perguntou. – Comigo, o Kurosaki-kun e o Sado-kun?

- Bom, é que... – disse, enquanto via Inoue aproximar sua carteira da de Rukia. – Bem, acho que não adianta dizer "não", certo?

- Eba! – comemorou Inoue, feliz.

- Ei, Inoue, você quer ficar aqui mesmo? – perguntou Ichigo, entrando na sala acompanhado do mesmo garoto alto e de cabelos cor-de-madeira.

- Sim! Aqui dentro está bem quentinho! – disse ela.

- Certo... – respondeu Ichigo, se sentando em sua carteira, em frente a ela. – Ei, Rukia, você não vai pegar o seu lanche?

- Eu... – respirou fundo. – É que eu moro num orfanato, sabem. Eu... não trago lanche. Mas já estou acostumada.

- Não, não, não! – bradou Inoue,enérgica. – Aqui, Kuchiki-san. – disse, pegando um segundo pote na maleta cheia de chaveiros e adesivos, e entregando-o a Rukia. – Pode ficar com esse.

- Não, eu não posso aceitar!

- Pode sim, eu tenho o suficiente pra mim no primeiro pote. Aceita, Kuchiki-san. – pediu, deixando-o na mesa de Rukia.

- Obrigada, Inoue...ahn...I-Itadakimasu. – disse, antes de abrir o pote.

Surpreendeu-se. Dentro dele estavam arrumados vários tipos de sushi, sashimi, arroz e alguns doces, todos separados em compartimentos.

- Posso mesmo ficar com isso? – perguntou.

- Claro que pode. Inoue sempre come a sobremesa antes da comida normal, e, francamente, a sobremesa dela é o suficiente pra sustentar um leão durante uma semana. – respondeu Ichigo.

- Hmm... Está muito bom! – disse, sorrindo. – Você cozinha muito bem, Inoue!

- Ah, obrigada, Kuchiki-san! – respondeu Inoue, batendo palminhas, os olhos brilhando. – Que bom que gostou!

- É, est... ah! A propósito, não perguntei seu nome. – disse, olhando para o grandão, sentado ao lado de Ichigo, saboreando quieto um pão de hambúrguer com gergelim recheado de patê de atum.

- Sado. Sado Yasutora. – respondeu ele. Sua voz era lenta, grave e profunda.

- Mas pode chamar de Chad, se quiser. – comentou Ichigo.

- Tentei de tudo pra ele me chamar pelo meu nome real, mas ele insiste em dizer que é mais "legal". – murmurou, com uma gota na testa.

- Jura? – perguntou Rukia, rindo.

Ichigo não disse nada. Apenas pensou em como Rukia ficava bonita sorrindo.

o..o..o..o..o

Quando Rukia se deitou para dormir naquela noite, não esperava ter o mesmo sonho que tivera antes.

No entanto, parecia um pouco diferente. Desta vez, um pouco de grama ao seu redor havia se tingido levemente de verde. Sorriu. No entanto, voltou a ficar um pouco triste ao ver que o céu continuava escuro.

Abriu os olhos.

Não sabia bem o que era aquilo, mas teve quase certeza de que ouvira um distante som de passos no sonho.

o..o..o..o..o

Era um sonho maluco. Por que diabos ele estava naquele lugar cinzento? Ok, a grama era verde, mas o resto... uma escuridão total.

Muito distante dele, viu uma pessoa olhando para a grama. Parecia contente em ver que a mesma não estava cinza como o resto.

Sem nem saber direito o que estava fazendo, Ichigo começou a andar em direção dela...

E o cenário se dissolveu, quase ao mesmo tempo em que abria os olhos.

De alguma forma, aquela pessoa lhe parecia familiar...

**-x-x-x-**

**Uuufa! Cara, não sei nem o que dizer, só que aqui em SP está PELANDO. Acho que vou morrer de insolação antes das férias acabarem. E eu sou calorenta, também. Haja suco Camp aqui em casa. Eu consegui acabar com uma jarra de suco de tangerina [o de saquinho sozinha, em UM dia. E foi difícil pra mim sair do banho também, aquela água gelada tava o paraíso. E eu estipulei ano passado que eu tinha que tomar banho em no máximo 15 minutos, pra economizar e minha mãe parar de encher o saco. Quando o contador de tempo apitou, fiquei toda "pxxx que o pariu".**

**Enfim, já escrevi demais!**

_Não custa nada, acho, apertar o "Go!" lá embaixo e deixar uma review, né?_


End file.
